In most conventional inserting machines each mail piece is processed along a horizontal path after the insertion function has been completed. Such horizontal processing is typically necessary so that a postage meter can affix or print postage on the stuffed envelope comprising the mail piece. However, once postage has been applied to the envelope, the envelope is generally conveyed to a stacking device as the envelope leaves the inserting machine. In some cases, the envelope is conveyed to a horizontal stacking device from which an operator removes a stack of envelopes when the stack reaches a certain number of envelopes. The removed stack may then be manually placed in a mail tray that will be sent to the postal service. In this manner, the user can take advantage of lower postal rates which are provided to users that tray envelopes according to some predetermined criteria.
It is known to stack mail pieces on edge after being processed on an inserting machine. For example, an on-edge stacker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,504. There are certain advantages in stacking the mailpieces on edge. In particular, the stacks of mailpieces can be stacked at higher densities before an operator needs to be involved. Typically, on-edge stacking can be processed at a higher speed and the stacks are more easily transferred to mail trays that can be used later during the processing of the mailpieces by the postal service. Before such on edge stacking devices can be used to process mailpieces output from a typical inserting machine, it is necessary to change the orientation of the mail pieces from horizontal to vertical.
An example of a device for turning articles such as envelopes 90 degrees as the articles move from an entrance location to an exit location is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,157. The device includes a pair of flexible endless belts each having a span contiguous to a corresponding span of the other. A pair of entrance and exit roller/pulleys have the flexible belts wrapped around them. The entrance roller/pulleys are opposed but offset such that the envelope begins to turn immediately upon being engaged by the pulleys and belts. Idler rollers, commonly referred to as steering rollers, assist in keeping the belts properly positioned on the entrance and exit roller/pulleys.
It an object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable turn-up device that turns envelopes having a variety of thickness from a horizontal to a vertical orientation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a turn-up device that can be coupled to the output end of an inserting machine.